Scully's secret stalker
by hazelfrost
Summary: Someone is lusting after Agent Scully but knows her heart is already taken by another.


Title: Scully's secret Stalker

Characters: Scully, Mulder, Other

Spoiler: Just pretend season 5 and beyond didn't exist yet because it spoils the M/S tension.

Disclaimer: Any characters from the X-files belong to CC and 1013. I'm only using them for my own because I just love the thought of Mulder and Scully together.

Authors note: This is my second shot at doing an X-file fanfic here so please be nice, but I do welcome positive criticism. Other than that, enjoy the story.

* * *

There she is in her white lab coat, busy working as always as she looks through a microscope. Ahh, the lovely Dr. Scully, she has a hair like that of a silky fire just waiting to be caressed. She has two beautiful deep blue eyes that are soft, kind and gentle, and to think that she could flash a look from those blue eyes that could almost freeze hell over if you get in her way. Then she has those so irresistible, luscious, and full red lips just begging to be sucked on. I wonder if I'll ever have her lips where I want them to be in my body? 

Dr. Scully is brilliant in every way; she has a very calm and aloof demeanor earning the reputation of an Ice Queen in the Bureau pen. Although, I know that deep inside that icy exterior, she's like any other woman filled with different emotions running through her everyday. Have I told you that an unworthy bastard has already stolen the heart of the lovely Dr. Scully? Well she is, and if he weren't a damn FBI Agent, I probably would've jumped the guy, chopped his body to pieces, and then dumped it somewhere in the Potomac River a long time ago, because he never treats her the way a woman should be treated.

Suddenly I hear loud footsteps approaching the hall where I'm working in. Speak of the devil! It's her partner Agent Mulder and the man who stole her heart, with a grin plastered in his goofy face and I know he would never come in these halls unless Dr. Scully is in the lab. On the other hand, I see that Dr. Scully seems oblivious of Agent Mulder's arrival as she continues with her work, not even bothering to turn around to greet him. Then I see him sneak behind her and utters "Boo" to try and startle her, but she merely turns around and smiles at the bastard.

"Hey Scully, I found a nice Italian place where we could go grab some lunch," He says. "Wanna go? My treat."

"Mmm… Mulder I'd loved to, but I have to finish up my last autopsy," she answers with a sigh.

"Pretty please," I hear him beg, placing both his hands around her curved waist.

"Oh all right," she says surrendering to his whim.

Now I don't know what the bastard has on her, but it seems that anything he does or anywhere he goes Dr. Scully would follow, like he has her wrapped around his fingers or something. Dr. Scully rises up from her chair and remains standing there looking at the bastard with a wide smile. He starts running a hand behind her back as he utters a few words to Dr. Scully and the next thing I hear is her heavenly giggles I rarely hear her make. And all those times I hear that infectious laugh of hers, it's always due to the bastard standing with her.

Then Dr. Scully does something to him that pains my heart to see, she leans close to him, and then she tiptoes as she places a chaste kiss on the lips of the bastard Agent Mulder who took it for granted. I see him deepen the kiss as he captures the back of her head with both his hands, then the two finally part but slowly, I sense they both seem to be savoring the exchange of their fluids.

From where I stand I see Dr. Scully biting her lower lip before she smiles and says, "Suddenly I have a craving for a shrimp fettuccini."

The bastard Agent Mulder smiles brightly at her as he says something along the lines of fulfilling her cravings and maybe more which made me feel nauseated from the thought of it. Soon I see them exiting the lab room as they both head out to the hall. I return back to my own world as I continue to mop the floor again, trying to look busy and not like I was spying on the two. A few seconds later I hear Dr. Scully's sweet voice calling my name so I turn around to see her.

"Hey Eddie, I hope we're not in your way," she says.

"Oh no, Dr. Scully, you're fine where you are. I haven't really started this hall yet," I smile, "But watch your step in the other hall it's probably still wet over there."

She nods and smiles as the bastard guides her quickly away from the hall where I'm standing. I don't know whether he noticed or sensed my liking towards Dr. Scully, but I'm thinking he probably does. Damn bastard, I hope you get abducted by your little green men so that I can finally take what I've been dreaming to have for years now.

-EnD-

Hehehe, what do you guys think? Lot's of feedback are welcomed.


End file.
